1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines of the type adapted to produce a variety of stitch patterns, and more particularly, to an arrangement in a sewing machine of the above character for executing a compound stitch pattern comprising a sequence of different stitch patterns each of which is capable of unique response to a single control parameter introduced by a sewing machine operator prior to initiation of production of said compound stitch pattern.
A specific application of this invention involves the provision of a compound stitch pattern for mending a fabric tear, the compound mending stitch pattern includes a sequence of different stitch pattern extending transversely and lengthwise of the fabric tear, certain of which are capable of unique response to an operator entered parameter related to the length of the fabric tear so as to provide a composite stitch pattern matching the fabric tear to be mended
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,459 of W. H. Dunn et al for "Electronically Controlled Sewing Machine Arranged to Sew a Sequence of Stitch Patterns" issued Feb. 15, 1983 discloses an arrangement for stringing together a sequence of different stitch patterns on a sewing machine. Although in this patent each pattern in the string may be modified by an operator introduced modification factor, each such modification must be separately introduced at the time each pattern in the string is selected so that the formulation of a compound stitch pattern would be so tedious and time
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,441 of J. Brown et al. for "Electronically Controlled Household Sewing Machine Having Patch Sewing Capability" issued Jan. 22, 1980 discloses an arrangement for sequentially sewing successively different stitch configurations which might provide a compound stitch pattern useful for mending or the like but in this patent each successively different stitch configuration must be selected by the sewing machine operator during the stitching of the sequence, thus imposing a further critical timing requirement on the successful execution of a compound stitch pattern.